This invention relates generally to wheeled infant carriers, and more particularly, to a conveniently transportable, infant stroller for safely and smoothly carrying an infant which is also uniquely convertible to an infant trailer for safely and smoothly carrying the infant pulled behind a cycle, such as a bicycle, with a quick release hitch.
Collapsible or foldable baby carriages for walking have long been known and are generally described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,781,225; 3,873,116 and 4,072,318. These early carriages have evolved from more cumbersome rigid carriages, as many carriages are now collapsible or foldable as to make them conveniently transported and stored.
With the resurgence of physical fitness, persons of all ages, including the parents of infants and young children, have developed great interest in all forms of physical exercise, particularly in jogging and walking at relatively high speeds. Infant jogging strollers that fold for transport and/or storage, while yet provide for safe, stable and secure carrying of a child at relatively higher speeds, are generally shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 297,525; 4,934,728; 4,953,880; Des. 314,885; and 5,029,891.
There is a continued need for a foldable infant jogging stroller which includes all the past known refinements, but further includes the ability to convert to an infant trailer for carrying an infant pulled behind a cycle in a safe and smooth fashion at relatively higher speeds than simple jogging with a quick release hitch.